


Um Milhão de Quilômetros

by batsubamisrei (ranpoandpoe)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil, Future Fic, Gamer Kozume Kenma, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/batsubamisrei
Summary: Era horário de almoço para Hinata, mas, para Kenma, era o início da madrugada; não era comum que o namorado ficasse acordado até tarde quando teria aula cedo no dia seguinte, então Shouyou sabia que havia algo errado.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 11





	Um Milhão de Quilômetros

**Author's Note:**

> Estava ansioso para que essa primeira fic fosse postada. Já faz um tempo que queria escrever algo focado em Kenhina e a ideia deles num relacionamento à distância é adorável para mim. Eu ainda não estou atualizado no mangá de Haikyuu, mas soube que o Hinata vem para o Brasil, então decidi usar esse aspecto do canon na história. Não sei onde exatamente ele visita no mangá, mas essa fic especificamente se passa no Rio de Janeiro, com o Kenma morando em Tóquio. Enfim, espero que gostem!

Era meio-dia para Hinata; ele rolava a tela do telefone, vendo vários _tweets_ sobre seus personagens preferidos e o relacionamento (ou a falta de um) das pessoas que seguia na rede social enquanto devorava seu almoço antes de ir para o treino de vôlei. Sentia falta das mensagens de Kenma, seu namorado, mas era importante para a saúde dele ter uma boa noite de sono, então tentava não se importar. 

Com seu português ainda sem fluência, Hinata agradeceu a garçonete do restaurante pela comida e partiu para a quadra, encarando o telefone e sentindo uma gota de suor escorrer pela sua testa. De repente, recebeu uma notificação que definitivamente não esperava: uma nova mensagem de Kenma havia chegado em seu aparelho. No mesmo segundo, tratou de clicar na notificação para checar seu conteúdo.

“ _Imagino que você deve estar à caminho do treino. Só queria te desejar boa sorte._ ” Hinata ergueu uma sobrancelha. Teria seu namorado acordado apenas para isso? Ele não conseguia lembrar daquela situação acontecendo anteriormente. 

Rapidamente, começou a digitar sua resposta. “ _Kenma!!! Você tem aula pela manhã! Eu amei a mensagem, mas você precisa dormir!!_ ” 

“ _Não, ‘tá tudo bem._ ” Ali estava: apesar de Kenma ter uma atitude de quem não se importava, ele era responsável com seu horário de dormir em dias que precisava acordar cedo. Ele já possuía olheiras e estava sempre cansado normalmente e essas características apenas tendiam a piorar caso Kenma fosse para a cama mais tarde. Hinata era familiarizado com aquilo, já que viviam a doze fuso-horários de distância e aquela era uma questão diária. 

“ _Eu conheço você! Por que está acordado a essa hora?_ ”

Reticências apareceram ao lado da foto de perfil de Kenma, que era o próprio ao lado de seu gato, com o rosto estampado pelo raro sorriso que Hinata tanto amava. Finalmente, os três pontinhos foram substituídos pela resposta do outro, que, ironicamente, também era iniciada com reticências: “ _...hoje é o último dia para ganhar aquelas skins exclusivas de League of Legends._ ”

Hinata não conseguiu conter a risada: soltou uma gargalhada no meio das ruas do Rio de Janeiro, recebendo olhares assustados dos outros pedestres. Não que ele se importasse o suficiente. Pelo menos, não quando a razão era Kenma. “ _Não acredito!_ ” Hinata digitou, após incontáveis mensagens que demonstravam o quão hilária era a situação para ele. “ _Agora, sério: há quanto tempo você não dorme?_ ”

A resposta demorou, fazendo Hinata encarar as pequenas reticências na tela por vários segundos. A preocupação com o namorado se sobrepôs a de ter seu telefone roubado, apesar do medo continuar ali quando a resposta de Kenma chegou: “ _...dois dias._ ”

Hinata respirou fundo. Ele não era dos mais responsáveis consigo mesmo, mas estava disposto a ser pelo bem de Kenma. Apesar de não ser possível, ele considerava até jogar para o outro enquanto ele dormia. “ _Ugh, eu sei que não vou conseguir te convencer a não jogar mais, mas será que você poderia pelo menos faltar às aulas da faculdade amanhã para dormir um pouco? Você é um gênio, um dia não vai fazer diferença…_ ” 

Após o texto, Hinata adicionou alguns emojis que Kenma chamava de ‘emojis de bebê’ e que era sempre usado quando Shoyo queria algo. Por alguma razão, o namorado não conseguia resistir quando esse era usado e Hinata precisava de todas as suas ferramentas naquele momento. “ _Eu não sou um gênio…_ ” Kenma rapidamente retrucou. 

“ _É, sim! Mas vou aceitar um ‘bom o suficiente para passar em todas as matérias com tranquilidade’. Você merece um descanso! Você faria isso, por mim?_ ”

Hinata quase conseguiu ouvir um suspiro de desistência da parte de Kenma, mesmo que estivessem a milhões de quilômetros de distância um do outro. “ _Só por você._ ” Um brilhante sorriso de vitória apareceu no rosto de Hinata, junto com um pouco de vermelho em suas bochechas, que apareciam toda vez que seu namorado demonstrava qualquer tipo de afeto.

“ _Mande-me fotos dos skins quando você acordar!!!!!_ ” Hinata apertou o enviar após digitar vários corações e bloqueou a tela. O caminho até a quadra foi consideravelmente mais leve sabendo que Kenma logo teria uma boa noite de sono.


End file.
